Goosebumps (2019)
Goosebumps is a American Horror Comedy television series and reboot of the Canadian horror anthology television series of the same name. It is based on R.L. Stine best-selling Goosebumps book series, the show premiere on Nickelodeon, and TeenNick on October 10, 2019. The show was created by R.L. Stine, Scholastic Entertainment, Viacom Media Networks, Saban Brands, and MarVista Entertainment. And their was a sneak peek event featuring five minute sneak peek episodes of Goosebumps on the big screen in Los Angeles, California on September 27, 2019. Rotten Tomatoes: 99% Goosebumps Sneak Peak Event Start Time: September 27, 2019 Goosebumps Sneak Peek Event End Time: September 29, 2019 First Episode: October 10, 2019. Final Episode: December 25, 2024. Season 1 Release Date: October 13, 2019. Season 2 Release Date: March 19, 2020 Season 3 Release Date: October 7, 2021 Season 4 Release Date: June 20, 2022 Season 5 Release Date: November 12, 2023 Season 6 Release Date: November 25, 2024 Plot The show is about kids, pre-teens, teenagers, even young adults are finding themselves in eerie and unusual situations full of goosebumps monsters terrorizing the town, typically involving supernatural elements. Cast # R. L. Stine As Himself (Appears As A Cameo at the end of Every Goosebumps Episode) # John Kassir As Slappy The Dummy (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Frank Welker As Mr. Wood (Ventriloquist Dummy) (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Isabela Moner As Lindy Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Kiernan Shipka As Kris Powell (Night Of The Living Dummy) # Jayden Bartels As Carly Beth Caldwell (The Haunted Mask) # Parker Bates As Noah Caldwell (The Haunted Mask) # Mace Coronel As Michael Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # Mia Talerico As Tara Webster (The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom!) # Francesca Capaldi As Lucy Dark (The Girl Who Cried Monster) # Kevin Chamberlin As Mr. Mortman (The Girl Who Cried Monster) # Bill Hader As The Phantom (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Dove Cameron As Brooke Rodgers (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Dakota Lotus As As Zeke Matthews (Phantom Of The Auditorium) # Jack Stanton As Jerry Hawkins (Piano Lessons Can Be Murder) # David Letterman As Dr. Shreek (Piano Lessons Can Be Murder) # Gabriel Bateman As Gabe Sabry (The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb/Return Of The Mummy) # Cherami Leigh As Hannah Fairchild/Margaret Brewer (The Ghost Next Door/Stay Out of the Basement) # Calum Worthy As Danny Anderson (The Ghost Next Door) # G Hannelius As Drew Brockman (Attack of the Jack O’-Lanterns) # Bill Farmer As Dennis (Ventriloquist Dummy) (Night Of The Living Dummy II) # Sadie Sink As Amy Kramer (Night Of The Living Dummy II) # Natalia Dyer As Sara Kramer (Night Of The Living Dummy II) # Samuel Faraci As Jed Kramer (Night Of The Living Dummy II) # Bailee Madison As Trina O’Dell (Night Of The Living Dummy III) # Noah Schnapp As Dan O’Dell (Night Of The Living Dummy III) # Griffin Gluck As Zane O’Dell (Night Of The Living Dummy III) # Tom Kenny As Rocky The Dummy (Night Of The Living Dummy III) # Asher Angel As Mitchell Moinian (The Haunted Car) # Owen Vaccaro As Todd Moinian (The Haunted Car) # Josh Server As Mr. Moinian (The Haunted Car) # Bellamy Young As Mrs. Moinian (The Haunted Car) # Thomas Kuc As Gary Lutz (Why I'm Afraid of Bees) # Hugh Laurie As Mr. Andretti (Why I'm Afraid of Bees) # Karan Brar As Dirk Davis (Why I'm Afraid of Bees) # Maile Flanagan As Ms. Karmen (Why I'm Afraid of Bees) # Clara Bravo As Samantha Byrd (Be Careful What You Wish For...) # TBA Episodes # Night Of The Living Dummy # The Haunted Mask # The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom! # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Phantom Of The Auditorium # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Stay Out Of The Basement # Welcome To Camp Nightmare # My Hairiest Adventure # Welcome To Dead House # Beware, The Snowman # It Came From Beneath The Sink # Say Cheese And Die! # Let's Get Invisible! # Go Eat Worms! # The Haunted Car # How I Got My Shrunken Head # The Haunted Mask II # Night Of The Living Dummy 2 # Monster Blood # The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight # The Ghost Next Door # Deep Trouble # Be Careful What You Wish For # You Can't Scare Me # The Horror At Camp Jellyjam # How I Learned To Fly # Why I'm Afraid Of Bees # Season 2 Episode 1: Monster Blood II # Season 2 Episode 2: Ghost Beach # Season 2 Episode 3: Revenge Of The Lawn Gnomes # Season 2 Episode 4: A Night In Terror Tower # Season 2 Episode 5: Say Cheese And Die - Again! # Season 2 Episode 6: Vampire Breath # Season 2 Episode 7: The Headless Ghost # Season 2 Episode 8: Ghost Camp # Season 2 Episode 9: Bad Hare Day # Season 2 Episode 10: Calling All Creeps # Season 2 Episode 11: Attack Of The Jack O'-Lanterns # Season 2 Episode 12: I Live in Your Basement! # Season 2 Episode 13: Don't Go To Sleep # Season 2 Episode 14: The Barking Ghost # Season 2 Episode 15: My Best Friend Is Invisible # Season 2 Episode 16: Werewolf Skin # Season 2 Episode 17: How To Kill A Monster # Season 2 Episode 18: Egg Monsters From Mars # Season 2 Episode 19: The Werewolf Of Fever Swamp # Season 2 Episode 20: Return of the Mummy # Season 2 Episode 21: Attack Of The Mutant # Season 2 Episode 22: Into the Twister Of Horror # Season 2 Episode 23: The Deadly Experiment Of Dr. Eeek # Season 2 Episode 24: Trapped In Bat Wing Hall # Season 2 Episode 25: The Creepy Creations Of Professor Shock # Season 2 Episode 26: The Knight In Screaming Armor # Season 2 Episode 27: Night In Werewolf Woods # Season 2 Episode 28: Escape From the Carnival Of Horrors # Season 2 Episode 29: Return To The Carnival Of Horrors # Season 3 Episode 1: Night Of The Living Dummy 3 # Season 3 Episode 2: Monster Blood III # Season 3 Episode 3: The Blob That Ate Everyone # Season 3 Episode 4: A Shocker On Shock Street # Season 3 Episode 5: Please Don't Feed The Vampire! # Season 3 Episode 6: Attack Of The Graveyard Ghouls # Season 3 Episode 7: Return To Ghost Camp # Season 3 Episode 8: I Am Your Evil Twin # Season 3 Episode 9: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 10: Cry Of The Cat # Season 3 Episode 11: Ghost In The Mirror # Season 3 Episode 12: Are You Terrified Yet? # Season 3 Episode 13: Revenge R Us # Season 3 Episode 14: Fright Camp # Season 3 Episode 15: The Mummy Walks # Season 3 Episode 16: Horrors Of The Black Ring # Season 3 Episode 17: Slappy's Nightmare # Season 3 Episode 18: The Werewolf In The Living Room # Season 3 Episode 19: Full Moon Fever # Season 3 Episode 20: Legend Of The Lost Legend # Season 3 Episode 21: Chicken Chicken # Season 3 Episode 22: Deep Trouble II # Season 3 Episode 23: The Haunted School # Season 3 Episode 24: Creature Teacher # Season 3 Episode 25: Zapped In Space # Season 3 Episode 26: Invasion Of The Body Squeezers Part 1 # Season 3 Episode 27: Invasion Of The Body Squeezers Part 2 # Season 3 Episode 28: Earth Geeks Must Go! # Season 3 Episode 29: Headless Halloween # Season 4 Episode 1: Bride Of The Living Dummy # Season 4 Episode 2: Monster Blood IV # Season 4 Episode 3: The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena # Season 4 Episode 4: The Beast From The East # Season 4 Episode 5: Be Afraid - Be Very Afraid! # Season 4 Episode 6: Brain Juice # Season 4 Episode 7: Jekyll and Heidi # Season 4 Episode 8: Scream School # Season 4 Episode 9: Toy Terror: Batteries Included # Season 4 Episode 10: Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter # Season 4 Episode 11: Under the Magician‘s Spell # Season 4 Episode 12: Scream of the Evil Genie # Season 4 Episode 13: Diary of a Mad Mummy # Season 4 Episode 14: Elevator to Nowhere # Season 4 Episode 15: Little Comic Shop of Horrors # Season 4 Episode 16: Attack of the Beastly Babysitter # Season 4 Episode 17: The Curse of the Creeping Coffin # Season 4 Episode 18: It's Only a Nightmare # Season 4 Episode 19: You're Plant Food! # Season 4 Episode 20: Lost in Stinkeye Swamp # Season 4 Episode 21: Invaders from the Big Screen # Season 4 Episode 22: Scary Birthday to You! # Season 4 Episode 23: Ship of Ghouls # Season 4 Episode 24: Escape from Horror House # Season 4 Episode 25: Danger Time # Season 4 Episode 26: It Came from the Internet # Season 4 Episode 27: Shop Till You Drop... Dead # Season 4 Episode 28: Alone in Snakebite Canyon # Season 4 Episode 29: Revenge of the Body Squeezers # Season 5 Episode 1: All-Day Nightmare # Season 5 Episode 2: Checkout Time at the Dead-End Hotel # Season 5 Episode 3: Tick Tock, You're Dead! # Season 5 Episode 4: Secret Agent Grandma # Season 5 Episode 5: Zombie School # Season 5 Episode 6: The Twisted Tale of Tiki Island # Season 5 Episode 7: Deep in the Jungle of Doom # Season 5 Episode 8: Night of a Thousand Claws # Season 5 Episode 9: Into the Jaws of Doom # Season 5 Episode 10: Return to Terror Tower # Season 5 Episode 11: Trick or... Trapped # Season 5 Episode 12: The Curse of the Cave Creatures # Season 5 Episode 13: Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum # Season 5 Episode 14: One Day at HorrorLand # Season 5 Episode 15: Revenge of the Living Dummy # Season 5 Episode 16: Creep from the Deep # Season 5 Episode 17: Monster Blood for Breakfast # Season 5 Episode 18: The Scream of the Haunted Mask # Season 5 Episode 19: Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz # Season 5 Episode 20: Who's Your Mummy? # Season 5 Episode 21: My Friends Call Me Monster # Season 5 Episode 22: Say Cheese - and Die Screaming # Season 5 Episode 23: Welcome to Camp Slither # Season 5 Episode 24: Help! We Have Strange Powers! # Season 5 Episode 25: Escape from Horrorland # Season 5 Episode 26: The Streets of Panic Park # Season 5 Episode 27: When the Ghost Dog Howls # Season 5 Episode 28: Little Shop of Hamsters # Season 5 Episode 29: Heads, You Lose! # Season 6 Episode 1: Weirdo Halloween # Season 6 Episode 2: The Wizard Of Ooze # Season 6 Episode 3: Slappy New Year! # Season 6 Episode 4: The Horror at Chiller House # Season 6 Episode 5: Claws! # Season 6 Episode 6: Night Of The Giant Everything # Season 6 Episode 7: The Five Masks Of Dr. Scream # Season 6 Episode 8: Why I Quit Zombie School # Season 6 Episode 9: Don't Scream! # Season 6 Episode 10: The Birthday Party Of No Return # Season 6 Episode 11: Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask # Season 6 Episode 12: Planet Of The Lawn Gnomes # Season 6 Episode 13: Son Of Slappy # Season 6 Episode 14: How I Met My Monster # Season 6 Episode 15: Frankenstein's Dog # Season 6 Episode 16: Dr. Maniac Will See You Now # Season 6 Episode 17: Creature Teacher: The Final Exam # Season 6 Episode 18: A Nightmare On Clown Street # Season 6 Episode 19: Night Of The Puppet People # Season 6 Episode 20: Here Comes The Shaggedy # Season 6 Episode 21: The Lizard Of Oz # Season 6 Episode 22: Zombie Halloween # Season 6 Episode 23: The 12 Screams Of Christmas # Season 6 Episode 24: Trick Or Trap # Season 6 Episode 25: The Haunter # Season 6 Episode 26: Slappy Birthday To You # Season 6 Episode 27: Attack Of The Jack # Season 6 Episode 28: I Am Slappy's Evil Twin # Season 6 Episode 29: Please Do Not Feed The Weirdo Deleted Episodes # Season 5 Episode 19: Hocus-Pocus Horror # Season 6 Episode 29: Return to HorrorLand # Season 6 Episode 28: It's Alive! It's Alive! # TBA Gallery Night of the Living Dummy (Classic Goosebumps) - artwork-0.jpg|Night Of The Living Dummy Thehauntedmask-artwork.jpg|The Haunted Mask The_Cuckcoo_Clock_of_Doom_-_artwork.jpg|The Cuckoo Clock Of Doom The Girl Who.jpeg|The Girl Who Cried Monster Phantom .jpeg|Phantom Of The Auditorium Piano.jpeg|Piano Lessons Can Be Murder 76D99385-A592-48B5-96EA-BF9345CC847F.jpeg|The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Basement.jpeg|Stay Out Of The Basement Camp.jpeg|Welcome To Camp Nightmare Hairiest .jpeg|My Hairiest Adventure Dead House.jpeg|Welcome To Dead House Snowman.jpeg|Beware, The Snowman Sink.jpeg|It Came From Beneath The Sink Say Cheese.jpeg|Say Cheese And Die! Invisible.jpeg|Let's Get Invisible! Worms.jpeg|Go Eat Worms! Car.jpeg|The Haunted Car Howigotmyshrunkenhead-fullart.jpg|How I Got My Shrunken Head The_Haunted_Mask_II_-_artwork.jpg|The Haunted Mask II Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_II_-_artwork.jpg|Night Of The Living Dummy II Monster_Blood_-_Original_Classic_Goosebumps_Illustration.jpg|Monster Blood The_Scarecrow_Walks_at_Midnight_(Classic)_-_Original_Illustration.jpg|The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight The_Ghost_Next_Door_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|The Ghost Next Door Deep_Trouble_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|Deep Trouble 00000000Be_Careful_What_You_Wish_For_-_artwork.jpg|Be Careful What You Wish For... You_Can't_Scare_Me!_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|You Can't Scare Me The_Horror_at_Camp_Jellyjam_-_artwork.jpg|The Horror At Camp Jellyjam How_I_Learned_To_Fly_-_artwork.jpg|How I Learned To Fly Why_I'm_Afraid_of_Bees_-_artwork.jpg|Why I'm Afraid Of Bees Monster_Blood_II_-_artwork.jpg|Monster Blood II 000000000Ghost_Beach_-_artwork.jpg|Ghost Beach 00000000000RevengeoftheLawnGnomes-FullArt.jpg|Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes 00000000000A_Night_in_Terror_Tower_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|A Night in Terror Tower 0000000000Say_Cheese_and_Die_—_Again!_-_artwork.jpg|Say Cheese and Die - Again 000000000GB_Classic_21-Vampire_Breath_fullcolor_400.jpg|Vampire Breath 0000000The_Headless_Ghost_-_artwork.jpg|The Headless Ghost 0000000Ghost_Camp_-_artwork.jpg|Ghost Camp 000000000Bad_Hare_Day_-_artwork.jpg|Bad Hare Day 000000000Calling_All_Creeps!_-_artwork.jpg|Calling All Creeps! 00000000Attack_of_the_Jack-O'-Lanterns_(Classic_Goosebumps)_-_artwork.jpg|Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns 000000000I_Live_In_Your_Basement_-_artwork.jpg|I Live in Your Basement! 0000000Don't_Go_to_Sleep!_-_artwork.jpg|Don't Go to Sleep! 31CE0584-2DD7-4F13-9BBF-4926413CDE09.jpeg|The Barking Ghost B29DCD19-29CA-4A2A-91DA-370EAC31C2DB.jpeg|My Best Friend is Invisible 7E9017F2-56EB-4E36-9BE8-3F0CF34733C1.jpeg|Werewolf Skin E1A27AF1-6E8B-428F-9EF1-305814A1778F.jpeg|How to Kill a Monster 42B2227E-CE94-4508-B8C1-14D7D49B07C7.jpeg|Egg Monsters From Mars 02955738-53C4-4AC7-A4D4-2A0C48EF1808.jpeg|The Werewolf of Fever Swamp 12D106A7-91A9-485E-92E0-BB2D659533EC.jpeg|The Curse of Camp Cold Lake 0D035D95-8879-402D-B648-FEB38317B58A.jpeg|Attack of the Mutant 3EA9E75E-2009-47D2-A11B-27FAACAA27BC.jpeg|Return of the Mummy 900D5E4A-225E-479C-9FBC-6218A1C21A53.jpeg|Into the Twister of Terror 97B62E69-F234-45D9-8B3E-AC13BDDE0A0E.jpeg|The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek EC60AA80-DC81-4FD9-8E0E-47BC47CE8F78.jpeg|Trapped in Bat Wing Hall 124D932C-1065-4CBC-94B4-3B24AB344429.jpeg|The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock 5996C969-AF32-4A28-9C6F-151FF32D62DA.jpeg|The Knight in Screaming Armor 241DFDCA-0A60-4FC7-93B2-E3D92AF8D8D2.jpeg|Night in Werewolf Woods 5D522851-B75E-4B37-952B-F9E5545B0323.jpeg|Escape from the Carnival of Horrors B8FE9ED6-13E6-4284-92D4-60415131690D.jpeg|Return to the Carnival of Horrors 84C20C83-34BD-4E20-8F1D-10DF9B261FD0.jpeg|Night of the Living Dummy III 51894EC8-E07D-4576-BC4C-D6F764869F66.jpeg|Monster Blood III C89B8486-D629-4F45-B678-6C0B723B9BC5.jpeg|The Blob That Ate Everyone EEEBA3AE-B919-45C2-9679-5D9686BA823B.jpeg|A Shocker on Shock Street E6D135D4-3F44-4B6B-9052-BBEBFD0322F7.jpeg|Please Don’t Feed The Vampire! A4326DAC-EFC6-4071-8B51-128678145F33.jpeg|Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls 7B440FFD-0EA8-4F27-B04B-603A7D061ACA.jpeg|Return to Ghost Camp 27EC8075-23AD-4196-8830-8A7D6A15C430.jpeg|I Am Your Evil Twin Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_(Cover)_1.jpg Night_of_the_Living_Dummy_-_Reprint.jpg Nightofthelivingdummy-classicreprint.jpg The_Haunted_Mask_(Cover).jpg The_Haunted_Mask_-_2003_reprint.jpg Thehauntedmask-classicreprint.jpg Is Goosebumps (2019) A Good Or Bad Idea? Good Bad Category:Goosebumps Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Halloween Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:Scholastic Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Saban Brands Category:Black comedy Category:Remakes Category:Remasters Category:Reboots Category:Kids Shows Category:Marvista Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:Funny Category:Halloween TV Shows Category:Scary Category:Upcoming television series Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural horror Category:Thriller Category:Comedy-Horror Category:TeenNick Category:Slappy The Dummy Category:Paramount Network